Arakon
Important Information Detailed Information '''Story''' '''"I am a daunting Warforged, who seeks his truth and inner peace." Arakon''' Years ago far away in the mountains, in a deep and dark cave a few robots were activated. These Warforged creatures were built long ago by none knows who for none knows what. Activated by the mysterious and dark creatures who lived deep in these mountains, the Warforged were forced to act as tools of war and slavery. None of the creatures was aware of the fact that these Warforged were actually partially living and more than merely tools of their creators. One day after years of slavery and injustice a group of Warforged managed to escape, many of them were destroyed and only a few survived. Arakon was one of them, he managed to escape deep into the mountain. He went through various caves and dungeons fighting himself to the outside world while straying further away from his companions, his past and possibly his answers. Arakon had no expectations of what the outside world could bring him, no memories were left of his days before the activation. The only thing on his mind was hate, hate and bloodlust to the people who suppress(ed) him. Living in isolation in the deep caves got him thinking: “Who am I, what is my purpose?” These questions forced him to the outside world. These questions forced him to contact the most hated of all, those humanoid creatures who supressed him. “All of those puny meatbags are the same, all of them thinking of me as a tool.” It took him a long time to trust the ‘humanoid creatures’ after a while of straying through wasteland, jungles and swamps hiding from all humanoid he saw. Arakon found out about a tribe of stonelike humanoids, called Goliath, he made contact and heard stories about the humanoid creatures ruling the lands of the Celestial Empire. He heard of their knowledge of Magic and History, he heard of their tolerance to all of the creatures on this world. Arakon was still suspicious but his unstoppable thinking and questioning forced him to the Empire. During his travels to the Empire he met various Elves and Elven troops, they were nice and acknowledged him as a (partially) living creature. They offered him a job in the army, the Department of Frontier Defences. He got paid, days off, he got a house, friends and had a happy life, still Arakon missed something, a similitude, a someone like him. One day, on 7 Willowind, 641, he wes handed a letter from Marshal Stormwolf (highest ranking officer in the Department of Frontier Defenses). He had a mission for you: investigate a mysterious island that has recently appeared in the southern parts of the ocean. Along with his awareness of duty and his feeling of gratitude and owing to the people (and mostly the army) of the Celestial Empire, he felt that this was the opportunity for answers to his questions. '''Equipment''' Armor *Martyr's Plate Armor +2 (Armor - Level 7) *Amulet of Life +1 (Neck - Level 5) *Heavy Shield Weapons *Challenge-Seeking Longsword +2 (Weapon - Level 6) *Frost Brand Longsword +2 (Weapon - Level 7) Miscellaneous *Standard Travelers Kit *Warforged Notes *Floating Shark Bubble Pet *Tigershark Experience H-16: A New Beginning Experience gained: 625 *Story reward: 250 *10 Human Thugs: 188 *10 Elf Bow Mages: 187 Total experience: 8125 H-17: Fear the Arkhosian Empire Experience Gained: 496 *Story reward: 250 *2 Dragonborn Mercenaries: 83 *1 Gravesh, Dragonborn Swiftblade: 83 *3 Ironvein Dragonborn: 50 *2 Mercenary Archers: 30 Total experience: 8621 H-20: Dark Pact Experience gained: 613 *Story reward: 250 *2 Dragonborn Soldiers: 100 *2 Rage Drakes: 100 *2 Duergar Raid Leaders: 100 *1 Enigma of Vecna: 63 Total experience: 9234 H-21: Raging Storm Experience gained: 250 *Story reward: 250 Total experience: 9484 Notes